America Crashes the Harry Potter Party
by thesaurusthedinosaur
Summary: Our friends, the Pack, full of American good intentions, come to Hogwarts.  All twenty five of them.  Come see their awesome adventures with the Harry Potter universe!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** We're crazy and the Pack deserves it! See if you can guess which OC's are us!**

Chapter 1

?

"This year," started Professor McGongall after leading in a large group of first years into the Great Hall. "We have several new fifth year students. Having already been sorted, they will all proceed to their House tables." Twenty-five students filtered to their seats. Draco looked at the girl next to him. She had extremely pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and she wore glasses over her hazel eyes.

"Hello," he said, trying to get her attention. She turned.

"Hi," she answered curtly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand.

"I'm Casey," she said, shaking his hand briefly before turning to the girl beside her.

* * *

><p>"Hello," said Luna cheerfully to the brown haired girl beside her.<p>

"Hi, I'm Cheyenne," said the girl in an excited whisper.

"I'm Luna."

* * *

><p>"Kelsea, why do you have on nail polish," asked Casey of the girl next to her.<p>

"Lost a bet," was the reply as the girl's brown hair fell in her face.

"With who?"

"Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Guitar solo," screamed the tall, blonde headed boy as he walked toward the Hufflepuff table while sporting an air guitar.<p>

"Karel, that's not meeting new people behavior," said a short girl in his group. A brunette sat next to Justin and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"I'm Justin." They shook hands.

"So," began Rachel. "The loud one is Karel and his repremandee is Rosie. The others are Jaclyn, Billy, Sam, and Eddie." Justin blinked.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>"So Luna," said Cheyenne. "These people are Tiana, Ben, Amanda, Erica, and Melanie. They're awesome." Luna smiled.<p>

"I'm excited."

* * *

><p>"I totally grabbed that Assist Trophy!"<p>

"No I was a half-second before you!"

"Either way you both died!" Three of the new Gryffindors were currently in a loud argument. A hyper looking girl turned to Harry.

"That's Andrew, Tom, and Jordan." Harry just looked at her. "I'm Bri," said the girl loudly. Hermione made an exasperated shushing noise.

"It's no use," said a sassy-looking brunette. "She never stays quiet for long."

Some loud boy turned toward Pansy. "I'm Bryant!" There was a noise from the girl beside him. "That's Miranda." The Slytherins puzzled over these new people.

"I'm Sierra," said the girl that warned them about Bri. "The other three are Austin, Tyler, and Alice." Alice looked shyly at Ron.

LATER IN THE DORMITORIES….

"Seriously, will you three shut it? No one cares who won your stupid _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ match," snapped Sierra. Jordan and Tom simply looked annoyed and Andrew looked sheepish. Alice was talking to Ron and Hermione was talking to Austin. Bri was telling a very long story to Harry as Tyler was hitting on Parvati.

"Calm down Sierra. It's not like we're forcing you to listen to us," said Jordan, rolling his eyes.

"Your babbling is just grating at my nerves."

"Then go to bed." She huffed but eventually did.

* * *

><p>"Duck…duck…duck…duck…goose," yelled Tiana as she hit Cheyenne in the head. Cheyenne winced as she was whapped and immediately hopped up, trying to clobber Tiana with her fist. Tiana was about to sit down when Cheyenne leapt at her and they both smashed painfully to the ground. Ben started laughing so the two girls teamed up and started punching him. Melanie turned to Luna.<p>

"Yeah, they tend to do that," said Melanie. Thirty seconds later and the girls were sitting with Ben left as "it".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

?

Casey flipped her hair irritably over her shoulder. That Draco boy was trying to claim her attention and explain something about inter-House hate. What the bloody hell was the purpose of inter-House hate? They should all just get along. After starting a conversation with Kelsea and still not managing to shake him, she glared at him with real irritation.  
>"Look, Draco, you seem like a really nice boy," she said, "but I'm trying to have a conversation with my bestest friend in the whole world. Butt the hell out."<br>He looked astonished at her response to his attempts to explain the Slytherin House to her. She turned back to Kelsea and all he caught was "...to clean the entire house in 20 minutes and she dared me to..."  
>He stopped listening after that. He really didn't want to know what they spent their spare time daring each other to do. The Americans were making a name for themselves as weird already. It probably wasn't a good idea for a person of his status to be caught talking to them, but he couldn't help himself. That Casey McKenzie girl was just so damned interesting and she was kinda cute too, in his opinion, no matter what Blaise said. He decided to give it one last shot. If she blew him off again, he'd just leave her be for a few days.<br>"Hey Casey." he said.  
>"Okay Malfoy," Kelsea sneered. "Let's get something straight right now..."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Justin, what's Hufflepuff like?" Rachel asked Justin, the boy she was talking to.<br>"It's alright. We're all good people in here. We're sort of the 'everybody and anybody' House and we're not all that picky about who we get, unlike Slytherin.  
>"One of my best friends is in Slytherin." Rachel said coldly.<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Justin apologized.  
>"It's alright, you probably don't know how close we all are." Karel said lazily as he strutted past them, still sporting his ever-famous sir guitar.<br>"How close are you?" asked Hannah Abbott.  
>"We could all be blood relatives." Jaclyn said. "To insult one of us it to insult all of us. Be prepared for the wrath of 25 people if you hurt one of us."<p>

* * *

><p>"I give, I give!" whimpered Ben after Cheyenne and Tiana had finished beating the crud out of him. The two girls smiled in satisfaction and slapped each other a high five. Never mind the fact that not even 30 minutes ago, their target had been each other. Female bonding could do a lot in 30 minutes. Now, Ben had not only somehow lost 3 rounds of Duck Duck Goose, but he'd also been pulverized by two chicks hell-bent on revenge for something he didn't know he'd done. Okay, well he might have known, he just didn't care to think about it at that moment.<br>"Good." Tiana said and stalked away, going to sit next to Melanie. Amanda just looked deeply uncomfortable with the violence just displayed and Erica was giggling madly.  
>"You got your ass handed to you!" she giggled. Ben shot her a dirty look.<br>"Shut up you stupid sophomore." he growled. Erica's jaw dropped in indignation.  
>"TAKE IT BACK!" she screamed. "I"M A JUNIOR NOW YOU DUMBASS!" She looked on the verge of tackling Ben again and beating him herself, but Luna intervened.<br>"Guys, what will fighting really accomplish?" she asked peacefully in her dreamy voice.  
>The Americans all exchanged a look. "Uh, our right as the female dominance of the group and the fact that the males had better bow to our rule or get slaughtered?" Cheyenne offered and the girls nodded. Ben, the only male American to be Sorted into Ravenclaw, scowled and then Tiana demanded "Problem with that Ben?" Sullenly, he shook his head and the girls exchanged victorious stares with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bryant, give it back! Syphillis doesn't like you!" wailed Miranda.<br>"What?" demanded an incredulous Pansy Parkinson.  
>"Syphillis." Miranda said. "My stuffed STD." The girl pointed a black fingernail to the fluffy pink figure that was curled into a spiral and Bryant was clutching. "You can buy them online." Pansy eyed the dark-clothed girl with incredible distaste. Stuffed <em>STD's<em>? Why would a person want a stuffed STD? That just sounded wrong.  
>"Give me back my gonorrhea and you can have your syphillis back." Bryant taunted, shaking the figure above her head. Miranda narrowed her eyes and then tackled Bryant to the ground and clawed at his face until he released the fluffy creature. Miranda scooped it up and then retreated behind Casey and Kelsea, stroking the furry creature and muttering mutinously about oaths of revenge for her dear syphillis. Pansy could already tell the girl was wacked in the head. All four of the Americans were.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thomas, nobody gives a damn about the freaking game! Get over it already!" Alice shrieked. Although she hated to agree with Sierra on this one, they were being annoying. The stupid <em>Smash Bros. <em>game was over and done with and they needed to get over it. Seriously. With the way they were all talking, she'd be lucky to get anything done this school year. Tyler snickered, but Alice silenced him with a glare. Besides. They were interrupting her talk with the incredibly sexy redhead she'd met at dinner.  
>"So, Ron, you were saying?" she asked.<br>"I was just going to ask how you all knew each other so well." Ron replied.  
>"Pft, that?" she said with a wave of her hand. "We've known each other for years. We started pre-K together and then we just added to the group. I've known Austin since he was like what, 7?" Alice looked at him for confirmation.<br>He shrugged. "Something like that."  
>"So how about the other Americans that came here?" Ron asked. "Do you know them?"<br>"Oh hells yes! Almost all of my closest friends that are in my grade are in those other Houses. Like Casey and Kelsea are in Slytherin, Rachel's in Hufflepuff, and I'm sort of friends with Tiana and Cheyenne."  
>"Oh," Ron looked astounded.<br>"Where are you guys from?" Harry asked.  
>"Your pants." Thomas replied, straight-faced.<p> 


End file.
